The perils of Samuel Winchester
by vahanian
Summary: When demons start to attack Sam, it's up to his family, and a few friends, to save him. THIS STORY HAS BEEN REPOSTED.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the supernatural characters. I'm just borrowing them for a while.

Disclaimer 2: I don't own the characters of Mac and Caleb, I'm borrowing them.

AN. This story has been posted again, due to some errors on the previous story.

Sam Winchester looked around the dingy motel room, that, for the last week he had called home. He was all alone with only the TV for company as his father and his brother had gone on a hunt two towns over. A nest of vampires had been snacking on the town's people, so John had called for Bobby and Pastor Jim's help. After promising Sam that they would be back tomorrow morning at the latest, his dad and Dean had left.

He had salted the doors and the windows, reloaded the shotguns with rock salt and put a few spells of protection just in case something did manage to get in. And now he was bored. He wished Dean would come home. Even though he was fifteen and, in his opinion, quite capable of looking after himself, he still missed Dean when he went away. A lot. Deciding that he would go to bed now, to make the morning come more quickly, he turned off the TV and crawled into bed.

Sam woke abruptly and glanced around in confusion. His sudden return to consciousness was due to the fact that the window by the sink in the kitchen had blown open. Mumbling to himself about cheap motel rooms, he got out of bed and crossed the chilly linoleum floor, to reach the window. After he had slammed it shut and locked it, (making sure to put the salt lines back up), he heard what sounded like a whisper calling his name.

"Sammy. Sammy." the voice sounded like it was coming from outside, "Sammy, please come outside."

"Dean is that you?" asked Sam in confusion.

"Please come outside son. We got beaten up really bad and need your help to come in." said the voice.

"Dad where are you?" asked Sam panicking slightly.

"Out in the car. Please hurry." said Dean.

Without thinking Sam undid the chain on the door and ran outside, heading towards the car park. He hurriedly glanced around, but he didn't recognise the Impala anywhere.

"This way Sammy." shouted Dean, his voice moving further and further away.

"Dean, I'm coming." shouted Sam sprinting into the trees that were on the edge of the parking lot. He ran full pelt through the trees, straining to hear his father's or Dean's voice. He finally stopped in a clearing, and on glancing around he saw no-one.

"Dad, Dean?" called Sam uncertainly.

He felt rather than saw, a figure moving behind him. He spun around to see a demon entering the clearing.

"I am Abacus." he said before he lunged at Sam.

Sam shouted out and dropped to the floor out of the way of the demons claws when two shot guns blasted through the clearing. All was quiet for about ten seconds as Sam lay there huddled on the floor, until a pair of hands roughly turned him over.

"Sammy are you O.K?" said Dean still gripping his shoulders.

"Dean I thought it was you." said Sam sitting up and pulling Dean into a hug. "How did you know where I was?" asked Sam in confusion.

"Luckily the vampire nest wasn't too big, so we got back just in time to see you running out of the motel room like the hounds of hell were at your feet." said his dad walking towards him, shouldering a smoking shotgun. That at least explained the one shotgun blast. Looking back at Dean who was shotgun less, he asked, "Who shot the second gun?"

"Alright Sammy?" asked a voice from behind him. He turned around to see Pastor Jim walking towards him with Bobby trailing slightly behind him.

"Thanks Pastor Jim." said Sam standing up. He wobbled slightly but Dean stretched out his arm and stopped him from falling over.

"What was that thing?" asked Dean.

"An Abiku" said John, kicking out at the said creature. "They tempt children away from their homes to eat them." finished John angrily.

"Yeah, it has no stomach and must eat constantly because it can never become full." supplied Bobby happily.

Sam shuddered at his almost near miss, he didn't even want to think what would have happened if his family hadn't turned up.

"Come on let's get you back to the motel." said Dean softly, as he noticed Sam shiver in the cold air.

When they got back to the motel, the telephone was ringing.

"Hello" John barked into the receiver, "oh, hi Mac. Caleb had a vision. Yeah we've already had a run in with a demon. Yeah Sam's fine." He listened for w few more minutes, grunted a response that meant bye, and he hung up the phone.

"Mac's invited all of us to his manor this weekend." said John incorporating Pastor Jim and Bobby into the invitation.

Deciding not to stay just in case the Abiku had a mate, they packed up their belongings and left, Sam and Dean in the Impala, and John, Pastor Jim and Bobby in the truck.

Two hours later they pulled into the gravel driveway of Mackland Ames's manor home. They were taking their belongings out of the car, when they heard a voice behind them.

"Well it's about time you got here."

They all turned around to see Mac's adopted son Caleb sauntering towards them.

"Hey Johnny. Dad's in the study. He said all three of you should go straight through."

With a nod of his head the three older hunters walked into the manor. Not wanting to be around for when Caleb and Dean starting trying to prank one another, Sam strolled towards the house, and sure enough he hadn't even got to the door when he heard a crash followed by Dean's slightly raised voice, "Dude I was carrying that."

Having stayed with Mac many times before, Sam headed towards the east wing to his bedroom. Mac was a very successful doctor but with no wife or children of his own. He had found Caleb in a mental hospital, and after realising that he could see the future he had brought Caleb to live with him, which ultimately led to Mac adopting him. They complimented each other well, Mac was down to earth and level headed whereas Caleb was impulsive and head strong. He was roughly two years older than Dean and they got on well together, Dean looking up to him as a fellow hunter who was his age, and Caleb who treated Dean like a brother. But when they sometimes got together they like to try to out prank one another, and Caleb knew that the fastest way to get to Dean was to do something to Sam. So after the first time that Sam had woken up floating on his bed in the middle of the lake, (it had taken Mac and his dad an hour to reach him), Mac had said that he could have his own room with a lock, just in case.

He dumped his possessions on his bed and looked around. He knew that his dad was still talking with Mac, Pastor Jim and Bobby and he knew better than to try and interrupt them, Caleb and Dean were probably still in the courtyard trying to get the best of one another. He slumped down on the bed in defeat, he sometimes wished there was some younger hunter children for him to hang out with, but his little group was all that he knew.

At dinner that night they all sat around the big oak table to eat the take out that Mac had ordered in.

"So Sam, I heard you had a run in with an Abiku." said Mac glancing his way.

"Yeah" said Sam uncomfortably aware that everyone at the table was listening in.

"How did he lure you out of your motel room?" asked Mac mildly.

Sam quickly darted a look at his towards his father, who was frowning slightly, as if he couldn't believe he had forgotten to ask this question.

"He pretended to be dad and Dean." said Sam quietly, "He pretended that they were hurt."

"And did anything else happen before John turned up?" asked Mac looking Sam straight in the eye.

"No, he just told me his name and then he charged out of the forest." said Sam confused.

"And you hadn't heard him before that night?" asked Mac.

"No, that was the first time." replied Sam, looking towards Dean, who was looking as confused as he felt.

"Good." said Mac abruptly and just as swiftly he turned to talk to Pastor Jim.

Sam turned back and tried to concentrate on his food. He wondered why Mac had reacted that way when his father hadn't said anything about it. It shocked him to even think that perhaps Mac was acting on his father's orders and had given him permission to question him. After dinner the hunters, including Caleb and Dean, had retreated into the study to talk about a shape shifter that had been terrorising a town.

They ended up staying with Mac and Caleb for more than just the weekend. Even Pastor Jim and Bobby had decided to stay. After they had been there about two weeks, Sam had asked his dad if he could go to school. It would never occur to his dad to think of school, but Sam was bored and after a quiet word from Mac had had enrolled in the local high school. As Dean was nineteen he didn't have to go to school anymore, so Sam was allowed to walk the half a mile to and from school himself.

It was when they had been there about a month, when the demon struck. Sam was walking home from school by himself as usual, when he heard a faint rusting behind him. He glanced around but saw no-one there. Being the son of one of the most relentless hunter's in the world, Sam knew how to handle himself in a fight. He sped up a little, thinking it was the bullies from school trying their chances to beat him up now that Dean and Caleb weren't here to help. In his first week of high school, the bullies had started to beat him up because he was the new kid, but what none of them expected, Sam included, was that Dean and Caleb had come to pick him up. The large bully had only been able to hit Sam once on the jaw before Dean's hands were wrapped around his neck and Caleb was taking care of the other two. With a threatened warning to leave Sam alone, Dean had bundled him into the car and had taken him straight to Mac.

Hearing a twig snap behind him, he stopped annoyed.

"I know your there, so come on out." he said turning around.

A man stepped out from behind a parked car. He was about 5"6 and small, but what had Sam backing up was the man had black eyes. Before Sam could even think of running the man opened his mouth and an inhuman scream tore from his throat as the black smoke exited his body and headed straight for Sam.

"Oh sh" he said before the demon forced its way into Sam's mouth and nose. He gagged slightly at the bitter aftertaste that was left, when he suddenly realised that he was not alone in his head, the demon was in there with him!

"Hmm, little Sammy Winchester. Well this is a surprise." said the demon in his head. "Oh and you're here with papa Winchester and big brother. We can't let an opportunity like this sip by can we now?" asked the demon with a chuckle. "Home we go, eh."

Sam realised with a start that while he could see out, he couldn't control any of his body, and what was worse was that the demon was going to use Sam to kill all the other hunters at Mac's place.

Sam entered the courtyard to see Dean and Caleb working under the hood the Impala.

"Ah yes big brother and the freak." said the demon, "I shall enjoy killing them."

He walked into the house and almost knocked into Pastor Jim coming out. On seeing the cross dangling around his neck the demon hissed quietly under his breath.

Pastor Jim's eyes widen slightly, but he didn't say anything other than, "How was school today Samuel?"

"Fine" said the demon but Sam was ecstatic. Pastor Jim had noticed something wrong. He raced upstairs to change and wash in time for dinner. He sat down and tried not to listen as Pastor Jim blessed the food. He reached forward to take a sip of his water and immediately knew that something was wrong. Smoke started to come from his mouth.

"Holy water" shouted Sam in his mind.

He looked towards Mac who was staring at him with a surprised look on his face, and his father and Dean who had risen slightly from their chairs.

"Oh bravo" said the demon and flinging out his hand, the hunters were slammed up against the wall.

"How did you know?" he asked looking towards Mac.

"I put Holy water in everyone's drink just in case." grunted Mac trying to free himself from the wall.

"Clever" said the demon.

"Hey jackass" shouted Dean from the corner, "get the hell out of my brother."

"No, I don't think so. You see after I kill all you, I can use Sam to kill as many other hunter's as I can find." chuckled the demon happily as he stopped in front of Dean.

His eyes changed to black and he saw Dean finch. "What do you think big brother? Cool huh?" mocked the demon.

"Now who shall I kill first?" he asked looking up and down the line. "Not you Johnny. I think I leave you till last, so you can watch your sons die, and die knowing you couldn't save them."

John started swearing madly and trying to free himself.

"Sammy fight him." shouted Dean from behind him.

Sam realised that if he didn't do something then all his family was going to die and he would be possessed forever. He concentrated all his energy on trying to take the power off the hunters pinned to the wall. Just when he thought it wouldn't work, his little finger moved. He concentrated even harder and finally his hand moved and Dean was able to roll free and grab the shotgun, which he pointed at Sam.

"What now big brother?" asked the demon smirking.

"They exorcise you." said Dean nodding over Sam's shoulder. He spun around and, due to his lack of concentration; the other hunters had managed to get free. John punched him on the jaw and he sprawled to the ground. John, Mac, Bobby, Dean and Caleb all pounced on him, holding him down, while Pastor Jim circled above him.

"Deus et Pater domini nostri Jesu Christi," he began.

"No" shouted the demon, trying to throw the hunters off. He succeeded in getting an arm free and he swung it round to punch Dean, but his arm was roughly forced down by his father.

"invoco nomen sanctum tuum, et clementiam tuam supplex exposco: ut adversus hunc, et omnen immundu spiritum, qui vexat hoc plasma tuum. Mihi auxilium praestare igneris. Per eumdem dominum. Amen." Pastor Jim shouted the last word and all the hunters leapt back as Sam's mouth opened and the demon was forced out of his body and back to hell. He slumped back to the floor.

"Sammy. Sammy can you hear me?" shouted Dean frantically to him.

"Dude, tone it down. I'm not deaf." mumbled Sam.

A low chuckle to his right signified that his father was kneeling down by the side of him.

"Are you O.K. kiddo?" asked his dad putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks for your help guys." said Sam glancing around at all of them. "And sorry about trying to kill you all." he said sheepishly.

There were murmurs of no problem from the other hunters and then the darkness rose up to engulf him.

The next morning when Sam got up he was a little stiff after being tackled to the floor by five grown men, and he walked gingerly down the stairs and into the kitchen. Dean and Caleb were there eating breakfast.

"Hiya Sammy. How are you feeling?" asked Dean moving over to make room for Sam to sit down.

"A little sore." said Sam truthfully, "I think I'll just get a drink and go back to bed." he said shuffling over to the fridge.

He climbed back up the stairs and led down on his bed. He stifled a yawn. He had been unable to get any sleep because when he closed his eyes, he could still see the images the demon had left in his head of him killing his family. He felt his eyes beginning to close when he heard soft music playing from outside. He opened his eyes and got up from his bed. He silently walked down the stairs and through the front door, treading lightly so as not to alert Dean or Caleb in the kitchen. Sam didn't know why he was following the music to the lake, only that if he didn't go terrible things might happen. He stood on the edge of the pier looking down into the murky water.

"Sam what are you doing?" cried a voice from behind him.

He turned his head slightly to see his father and the older hunters running towards him.

"Sammy get away from the edge." shouted Dean running from the direction of the manor.

Sam felt fingers close around his wrist and tug. With a surprised yelp he plunged head first into the lake. Everything was peaceful and quiet under the water and Sam felt no desire to leave. He acknowledged the hand clamped around his arm but it didn't bother him. He saw three dark shapes jump into the water above him and swim down to where he was being held. His dad tried to pull Sam up but the hand wouldn't let go and Sam kept hitting his father to leave him alone. John took one look at the monster holding him and he seemed to understand. He pulled a lead knife from his boot and plunged it into its heart. The grip on Sam's arm vanished immediately and he felt the urgency to breathe, he gasped and struggled but his oxygen starved brain couldn't figure out which way was up, until Dean and Caleb grabbed him under the arms and pulled him to the surface. They swam to the edge and passed Sam up to Bobby and Mac.

"What was it?" asked Pastor Jim looking towards John who was swimming towards them.

"A Nix" said John climbing onto the pier.

"Ah" said Pastor Jim, who knew that a Nix only went after women and unbaptized children.

"Sam are you OK?" asked his father pushing his hair back out of his eyes.

"Yeah, I don't know what happened. There was music playing and I just had to follow it." said Sam in confusion.

"Not your fault," said Bobby "that's what a Nix's does."

As they were walking back to the manor, Sam turned to Mac and with a serious face he said, "Mac next time you want to see us, please come and visit us instead."

The sound of all the hunters laughing filled the night sky.

A.N. The demons and Latin inscription I got from, "The supernatural book of monsters, spirits, demons and ghouls. By Alex Irvine."


End file.
